


Un bouquet de roses

by LovingStars



Category: CountryHumans
Genre: AU, Add characters later, Death, F/F, F/M, Lesbian, Love/Hate, M/M, Rape, Threesome - F/F/M, Tragedy, WWII, and tags, lesbian sexe
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2021-02-07
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:07:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,693
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25549462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovingStars/pseuds/LovingStars
Summary: Une fois encore ,la guerre ravage l'Europe . Les mouvements pacifistes en France et au Royaume Uni empêche une intervention plus tôt dans la guerre . La raison de ce pacifisme : le traumatisme de 14-18.Mais ce pacifisme les condamnent à cédé au fascisme et au Totalitarisme allemand apporter par le Troisième Reich . Quand enfin ,ils décident d'agir . Il est déjà trop tard pour gagner la guerre.Une tragédie en cinq actes.
Relationships: France/Japan Empire, France/Third Reich, France/Union of Soviet Socialist Republics (Anthropomorphic), France/United Kingdom (Anthropomorphic), United Kingdom/ Third Reich
Kudos: 2





	1. Acte 1 : La défaite : Chapitre  1

Ils avaient promis qu'il n'y aurait plus de Grande guerre en Europe, que ce temps était passé . Mais ils n'avaient pas prévu l'élection d'Hitler et de son coup d'État . Et ces quelques pays qu'ils avaient donné en pâturage au Troisième Reich pour pouvoir conserver la paix de leur côté . Que pouvaient-ils faire, leur peuple ne voulait pas une nouvelle guerre en Europe. Alors, ils ont cédé . C'était une terrible erreur, ils le savaient pleinement mais ils étaient las des guerres européennes, qui n'étaient qu'une succession de vengeance et d'une volonté de s'agrandir. Ils auraient pu éviter cette guerre s'ils avaient laissé des colonies en Afrique pour l'Allemagne mais ils ne l'ont pas fait.

Les temps étaient durs, la France tenait avec difficulté les fronts contre le Troisième Reich qui employait toutes ses forces contre elle. Royaume-Uni avait envoyé ses troupes pour l'aider mais cela ne suffit pas.  
Ils durent reculer jusqu'à Dunkerque . Les troupes anglaises étaient en retraite dans les navires, s'entassent dans les embarcations. Leur fuite était garantie par les troupes françaises qui ne reculait pas, se battant jusqu'à la mort .  
La bataille était enfin terminée, Troisième Reich se promenait sur le champ de bataille , regardant l'étendue des pertes . Il observa les uniformes des soldats ennemis et demanda à un de ces généraux qui était présent lors de la bataille :

-Combien étaient-ils ?

-Mein Reich, l'avant-garde française faisait un peu plus de trente mille soldats et notre propre force était d'environ 260 mille.

-Comment se sont déroulé les combats ?

\- A vrai dire, malgré notre supériorité matérielle et numérique, les Français on fait une contre-attaque et cela sur plusieurs endroits, rendant plus difficile notre avancé . Mais ce n'est pas tout mein Reich, ses soldats se sont battu parfois seul contre une vingtaine de nos hommes.

\- Comment ?! Exclama avec surprise Troisième Reich, il porta alors son regard sur le cadavre d'un soldat français qui n'avait que pour dernière arme un couteau, qu'il serrait fortement dans sa main .

-Ils nous on fait subir de lourde perte . Les combats furent rudes, mais nous avons gagné la ville. Expliqua le général, en regardant le troisième Reich.

-Avons-nous fait des prisonniers ?

-35 mille français, mein Reich. Et quelques soldats anglais et belges.

-À combien s'élèvent les pertes tant alliées que les nôtres ?

-Les alliées ont perdu plus de deux mille soldats, la France 16 mille soldats . Nous ... nous avons perdu un total 160 mille hommes.

-De quoi ? ! Cria surpris Troisième Reich, il regardait avec stupéfaction son général.

-Ce n'est pas tout mein Reich, nous avons réussi à bombarder une partie de ses troupes Anglaises qui étaient en retraite. Coulant plus d'une quarantaine de navire.

-Ce n'est pas suffisant . Ils reviendront . Et leur succès va avoir de grande répercussions dans leur population, ils vont croire qu'ils peuvent gagner la guerre. S'énerva Troisième Reich, alors qu'il retournait dans son quartier général. Il réfléchissait sur un acte qui pourrait démoraliser la population anglaise et leur soldat . Il lui fallait quelque chose de fort .Sur le chemin, il vit un camp de prisonnier de guerre, et une idée germa dans sa tête. Il fallait absolument qu'il fasse signer la capitulation à la France, pour pouvoir fusionner leur armée, il serait quasiment imbattable et cela ferait un immense choquer parmi les troupes anglaises. Et avec une bonne propagande en France, il pouvait avoir l'appui de la population . Troisième Reich s'empressa d'en parler à ses généraux qui en approuvèrent l'idée.

22 juin 1940

Philippe Pétain signa l'armistice . Dans la petite salle, Troisième Reich avait du mal à retenir sa joie, d'avoir gagné. Il leva ses yeux dorés sur France, qui se tenait droite, fière, sa chevelure teintée de bleu, de blanc et de rouge tombant délicatement sur ses épaules . Elle était vêtue d'un tailleur bleu marine . C'était une très belle femme, Troisième Reich ne pouvait pas le nier . Elle avait fait tourner la tête à de nombreux hommes, beaucoup souhaitaient la possédée. Il ne voulait pas tomber sous le sort de sa beauté fatale mais la tentation de pouvoir la possédée et d'avoir un héritier puissant avec elle. La tentation était immense.

Chaque jour qu'il passait en France, il la voulait à ses côtés . Il tentait désespérément de la séduire mais elle se refusait toujours à lui. Elle était toujours profondément amoureuse du Royaume-Uni. Et sachant cela Troisième Reich tentait le tout pour le tout , ils eurent une discussion dans les jardins de Versailles.

-France, je souhaiterais vous proposer une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser .Déclara Troisième Reich en s'arrêtant devant la femme qui restait de marbre. Ses yeux gris le regardaient avec un immense mépris. C'est d'une voix peu sure que Troisième Reich continua sa proposition. Vous voyez, France je souhaiterais que vous me donniez votre main ... Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant l'air profondément choqué puis offusqué de France, il crut qu'elle allait le gifler . Pourtant, elle ne fit rien et déclara froidement.

Chaque jour qu'il passait en France, il la voulait à ses côtés . Il tentait désespérément de la séduire mais elle se refusait toujours à lui. Elle était toujours profondément amoureuse du Royaume-Uni. Et sachant cela Troisième Reich tentait le tout pour le tout , ils eurent une discussion dans les jardins de Versailles.

-France, je souhaiterais vous proposer une offre que vous ne pourrez pas refuser .Déclara Troisième Reich en s'arrêtant devant la femme qui restait de marbre. Ses yeux gris le regardaient avec un immense mépris. C'est d'une voix peu sure que Troisième Reich continua sa proposition. Vous voyez, France je souhaiterais que vous me donniez votre main ... Il s'arrêta de parler en voyant l'air profondément choqué puis offusqué de France, il crut qu'elle allait le gifler .

Pourtant, elle ne fit rien et déclara froidement:

\- Que me donnez-vous en échange de ma main ?  
Troisième Reich était tellement surpris qu'il balbutia sa réponse.

-Eh bien, ... Je...euh... Je pensais vous donner plusieurs choses en échange de votre main . Premièrement, quand j'aurais terminé la guerre contre le Royaume-Uni je le ferai passer au statut de prisonnier de guerre. Ainsi, il ne sera pas tué.

France acquiesça en silence , attendant le reste du marché.

-Ensuite, aucun mal ne saura fait à votre peuple qui est aussi vieux que le mien . Et enfin, vous pourrez garder vos colonies, elles seront par ce mariage intégré au Reich . En fait, je souhaite que vous intégrer pleinement mon Reich et vous aurez tous les avantages qu'au peuple allemand .

France le regarda et réfléchit si elle devait accepter ce mariage. Encore une fois sa beauté lui avait permis de s'en tirer à son avantage, et une idée lui vient à l'esprit, elle pourrait le combattre de l'intérieur, son régime ne pourrait pas tenir sur le long terme . Et c'est en souriant qu'elle accepta de lui donner sa main, tout en sachant que si Royaume-Uni l'apprenait il allait être profondément brisé mais elle savait intérieurement que c'était la seule solution qu'elle avait .

Troisième Reich était immensément heureux qu'elle ait accepté sa demande, il fallait qu'il organise le mariage et qui allait être invité. Il fallait qu'il demande à Italie qui s'y connaissait en mariage et il pouvait faire confiance à Empire Japonais pour surveiller France et la protégée en cas de danger. Et puis entre femmes, elles devraient s'entendre.

Le jour du mariage était enfin arrivé, Italie était surexcité il pressait Empire Japonais à avancer .

-Tu te rends compte , Troisième Reich va se marier. Dit avec un grand sourire Italie en regardant son alliée, qui commencé à en avoir marre de l'entendre parler du mariage.

-Est-ce que tu sais qui est la mariée ? Demanda Italie en entrant dans le manoir, que Troisième Reich leur avait réservé.

-Non, mais tu vas bientôt me le dire. Répondit sans aucune expression la jeune femme qui surveillait sa fille qui courait dans tous les sens, Japon était aussi excité qu'Italie en ce qui concerne ce mariage . Une chose qu'elle ne comprenait pas, la guerre était quelque chose d'excitant tandis qu'un mariage ce n'était que des ennuis et dû stresse inutile.

-Eh eh. Tu le sauras quand tu iras la voir tout à l'heure.

-Hein ! Comment ça ? Exclama avec surprise la jeune femme , Troisième Reich lui avait demandé un service mais elle n'allait pas devoir supporter sa future femme . Elle commençait à craindre le pire de ce côté-là.

\- Et je garderai Japon, pendant ton absence.

\- OUI ! On va trop s'amuser, Tonton Italie ! Cria Japon en sautant dans les bras d'Italie en souriant , il la rattrapa de justesse.

L'Empire Japonais quitta la pièce et s'en alla vers la chambre des troisième Reich . Ils discutèrent un moment et elle du cédé à devoir restait avec la fiancée de son ami . Elle ne savait même pas de qui il s'agissait, vu que troisième Reich n'avait pas évoqué son prénom.  
Toquant à la porte de la mariée, l'Empire Japonais se demandait sur quel type de femme elle allait tomber. Une servante lui ouvrit la porte et après avoir montré le mot que lui avait donné son ami, elle put rentrer dans l'appartement . La servante disparaissant dans les couloirs du manoir.  
L'Empire Japonais ne la vit tout d'abord que de dos, une jolie silhouette ni trop fine ni trop grosse. La mariée se retourna et les deux femmes se regardèrent avec surprise . Aucune des deux ne s'attendait à se rencontrer dans une telle situation.


	2. chapitre 2

Les deux femmes se regardèrent ainsi pendant cinq minutes, avant qu’empire du Japon ne se décide à faire le premier pas . Elle s’approcha de France et lui caressa la cuisse, tout doucement elle glissa sa main sous le jupon de la robe de la future mariée . France gémit en sentant la main de l’autre jeune femme sur sa cuisse, qui la caressait . La main remontée tranquillement, caressant les douces fesses de France. L’empire du Japon se replaça devant France, elle se mit à genoux devant la future mariée . Puis, soulevant les nombreux jupons font en lin et couverts de jolies broderies, elle se glissa dessous. Se trouvant à présent entre les cuisses de France, empire du Japon sourit en regardant la culotte en dentelle noire que portait France . Elle ne pouvait pas se retenir plus longtemps, elle avait envie de goutter à ce fruit interdit qui allait lui coûter son amitié avec Reich s’il était au courant mais peut-être serait-il partant pour un plan à trois. Il fallait qu’elle lui demande de manière détournée pour voir sa réaction. Pour le moment , elle était occupée avec quelque chose de plus important et de plus plaisant. 

France regardait sans pouvoir rien faire de plus , l’empire du Japon qui se trouvait sous ses jupons. Elle craignait plus que tout que quelqu’un ne les surprend, cela pourrait coûter très cher à son pauvre peuple. Mais ses pensées furent vite dissipées, quand elle sentit que la jeune femme lui enlevait sa culotte. Suivi rapidement par la chaleur de sa langue rappeuse sur son clitoris, la léchant doucement, tout en appuyant légèrement dessus . Un sentiment de chaleur remplissait le corps de France, elle haleté doucement. Sa respiration fut coupée court au moment où elle sentit la langue de l’Empire du Japon qui l'a pénétré . Sa langue bougée à l’intérieur de France, touchant ses parois sensibles, la faisant de plus en plus haleter de plaisirs. L’empire du Japon accéléra la cadence de sa langue, elle aimait le goût sucré et doux de la jouissance de son amante. Alors elle faisait tout son possible pour que celle-ci atteigne ce stade de plaisir intense.   
Empire du Japon remarquant que sa langue ne suffisait plus, elle la retira pour à la place léchée ses doigts avant de les enfoncer dans France .Elle en mit tout d’abord deux puis elle mis un troisième doigt, les faisant tournées dans tous les sens alors qu’elle continuait à lécher son clitoris . Le désir enveloppé entièrement les deux femmes, et empire du Japon pour assouvir ses propres envies, glissa sa main libre dans sa culotte pour pouvoir se satisfaire, s’enfonçant ses doigts dans sa chair et touchant son clitoris avec son pouce, bougeant ses doigts selon l’intensité du plaisir qu’elle ressentait. 

France gémissait à chacun des mouvements que faisait l’Empire du Japon, que ce soit de l’utilisation de sa langue ou de ses doigts . Peu à peu , France sentait qu’elle était proche de sa jouissance . Ses muscles se contractèrent autour des doigts de sa jeune compagne . Une vague de plaisir et de bien-être la submergeant .   
L’empire du Japon se retira, elle était essoufflée et de léger spasme l’avait atteinte quand elle eut joui . Elle enleva sa main de l’intérieur de sa culotte à présent humide et remit celle de France en place, puis elle sortit de sous les jupons de cette dernière.   
Les deux femmes discutèrent de tout et de rien alors qu’elles réajustaient leur tenue respective. Remettant une légère couche de maquillage et de parfum. Il était bientôt l’heure pour la cérémonie de mariage . 

Sortant de l’appartement, les deux femmes se dirigèrent à la petite chapelle qui se trouvait dans le manoir . France s’agenouilla devant la statuette du Christ sur sa croix, mais ce n’était point à lui qu’elle s’adressait dans ses prières ni à son divin père. Non, ses prières s’adressaient à ses ancêtres, et surtout à sa douce mère que la révolution avait prise . Elle n’en voulait pas à son peuple de l’avoir prise et de lui avoir arraché sa mère alors qu’elle était une jeune adolescente qui ne savait pas tout de la vie. Mais elle aurait tant aimé l’avoir à ses côtés pendant ce genre de moment où elle hésitait sur ses choix et les décisions importante qu’elle devait prendre pour le salut de son peuple.  
L’empire du Japon l’observait et se lécha les lèvres, appréciant le léger goût de France qui lui restée en bouche.   
Une fois qu’elle eut fini ses sourdes prières, France se leva et se dirigea d’un pas décidé vers la porte de la chapelle .


	3. chapitre 3

La cérémonie fut assez courte , Troisième Reich semblait s'impatienter à chaque instant . France regardait tristement ses quelques régions qui avaient été "invité" à son second mariage.  
Les mots fatidique furent échangé dans un torrent de joie provenant des haut gradés fasciste et des pays de l'Axe.

La nuit de noce passa heureusement assez rapidement et France put se reposée seule dans son lit après avoir fait son devoir conjugal. Elle ignorait cependant toutes les conséquences qu'aurait son mariage .   
Son époux était parti régler un problème urgent, il l'avait laissé sous la surveillance d'Italie et d'Empire du Japon. Cela pourrait être une occasion pour s'enfuir et crée une résistance interne. Il fallait qu'elle réfléchisse rapidement à un plan, son temps était comptée. Se levant de son lit elle quitta discrètement sa chambre. Le couloir était heureusement vide. La jeune femme le traversa rapidement. Tout le manoir était affreusement calme, cela angoissait France qui n'aimait pas ce silence pesant. Elle pouvait entendre chaque battement de son cœur qui résonnait contre sa poitrine. 

Sortant de sa prison, l'air frais la fit frissonner. Elle resserra un peu plus son châle sur sa petite poitrine légèrement vêtu. Ses pieds nus foulaient l'herbe légèrement humide, du à la pluie qui était tombée lors de son mariage. La pauvre femme femme n'avait pas l'habitude de se promener dans une telle tenu mais France n'avait pas eu le choix, elle n'avait trouvé aucun de ses vêtements et elle ne pouvait pas risquer de se faire prendre en perdant plus de temps à chercher ses vêtements. De plus, France n'avait aucune idée de quand Reich allait revenir cela pouvait être une question de minutes. Marchant le plus rapidement que possible , France ne savait pas où elle devait aller, où trouver un refuge pour la nuit. Ses petits pieds écorchées par les petites pierres pointus la faisait souffrir. De fines larmes coulaient sur ses joues.

Cette marche forcée eu raison de son corps, France s'écroula sur l'herbe humide alors que l'aube se levait. Elle n'avait plus la force de continuer, peut être valait-il mieux qu'elle meurt au milieu de cette forêt. Personne ne saurait qu'elle était là. Et puis cela déstabilisera Troisième Reich, peut être suffisamment pour que Royaume Uni puisse gagner cette infernal guerre. Oui, cela était pour le mieux. Il suffisait juste qu'elle ferme ses paupières et laisse la nature l'enveloppée pour l'éternité.

Pourtant, malgré le souhait de France de mourir quelqu'un la souleva et l'extirpa du sol. C'était un homme d'une soixantaine d'année avec une longue barbe grisonnante et un chapeau de paille. Il emmena la jeune femme jusqu'à sa petite cabane dans les bois. 

La jeune femme fut posée avec délicatesse sur un lit en paille. La chaleur qui l'entourait réveilla France Surprise, elle voulut quitter cette étrange lieu . Mais le vieil homme l'arrêta d'un seul mouvement, la faisant retombée sur le lit de fortune. 

\- Qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi m'avais-vous sauvée ? S'exclama France avec colère. Elle voulait juste mourir seule dans les bois.

L'homme ne répondit pas de suite , et lui tendit un bol rempli d'une soupe d'un vert opaque. Son regard était insistant. France but la soupe, elle se moquait de ce qui pouvait à présent lui arrivée tant qu'elle pouvait mourir et reposée en paix, c'était tout ce qui comptait à présent pour elle.

Le vieil homme discuta avec elle pendant ce qui lui semblait être des heures, et réussit à la convaincre de retourner auprès de Troisième Reich mais pas s'en avoir prit deux petites chose, une étrange boite de thé et une dague. Le manche de la dague était dorée, de petites pierres ornée le plat de la lame accompagné par des inscriptions dans une langue archaïque. Pour que la disparition de France ne paru pas étrange, il lui donna aussi un petit sac rempli de nourriture, de tissus et d'une fourrure de loup. Le vieil homme offrit une nouvelle robe à France et des petits souliers en cuirs . La jeune femme l'enfila au-dessus de sa nuisette. Il lui expliqua la valeur et l'importance de la dague , de la boite de thé et de la fourrure, France pensa qu'il s'agissait d'un illuminait. Comme si cette dague et ce thé pouvait tué un pays, elle n'avait jamais entendu parler d'une telle chose. Tout comme les vertus de cette fourrure qui une fois enfilait vous faisait devenir un loup. Non , cet ermite ne devait pas avoir toute sa tête, c'est impossible que ces choses puissent marché. Pourtant, France les accepta et décida de les garder que pour le côté esthétique de ces étranges objets. Au fond de son être elle espérait peut être naïvement que ce que venait de lui dire ce vieil ermite était vrai , que ces objets pourrait la sauver . 

Remerciant le vieil homme , France quitta sa cabane. L'inconnu lui désigna quel chemin prendre pour revenir au manoir. Le soleil était haut dans le ciel et France regarda pour la dernière fois le vieil homme. Se dirigeant sur son chemin, France observa un petit papillon qui passa près de son oreille. Elle tourna légèrement sa tête pour voir où il partait. Mais l'aspect de la forêt avait changé derrière ses pas, ce n'était plus la petite clairière qu'elle avait quitté quelques minutes avant. Pendant tout le trajet , elle se demanda qui était réellement ce vieil homme et si c'était une bonne idée de l'écouté. 

Personne au manoir n'avait remarqué sa disparition et elle cacha ce que lui avait donné le vieil ermite dans un de ses coffres. Le Troisième Reich rentra dans l'après-midi il avait un air satisfait qui inquiéta France mais il ne lui révéla pas pourquoi il était aussi heureux.

Les jeunes mariés quittèrent le manoir après plusieurs jours de festivité, pour aller s'installer dans une petite maison en pleine campagne Alsacienne près de la frontière Allemande. France ne savait pas si elle devait se réjouir de rester dans son pays natal.

Pour aider France dans ses taches ménagères Reich engagea une jeune fille sortant des jeunesses Hitlérienne qui lui rapportait tout ce que faisait France ou s'il y avait eu des visites. La jeune fille amplifiait et mentait sur de nombreuse chose qu'elle racontait à son maître dans le seul but de voir France souffrir. Les punitions que Reich lui faisaient était assez simple mais douloureuse, il faisait toujours là même chose . Tout d'abord il prenait un fouet en cuir , assez long avec des nœuds épais, il se mettait alors à lacéré le dos nu de son épouse sous le regard de la jeune demoiselle qui l'encouragé à aller plus fort. Après l'avoir fouetté suffisamment Reich s'en aller rangé son fouet dans une boite, pendant son absence la jeune demoiselle mettait du sel sûr et dans les plaies fraîchement ouverte, France devait alors contenir de crier face aux brûlures intense qu'elle sentait se propageait dans tout son dos. Une fois Reich revenu, il lui arraché le reste de ses vêtements et se la préparant légèrement il pénétra en elle. Jouissant au bout d'une dizaine de minutes alors que sa femme pleurait et lui crié d'arrêté. Mais il la giflait jusqu'à ce qu'elle se taise ou s'évanouisse du à la douleur.

De ces nombreux viols naquit deux bébés Est et Ouest nommé ainsi selon un rêve qu'avait fait France. La naissance de ces deux enfants évita à France de nombreuse punition au grand drame de sa « servante » mais une fois que les deux faux jumeaux étaient sevré du doux lait maternelle, les violences reprirent. Sa servante mentant encore plus à son maître en disant : Monsieur, votre femme essaye d'inculquer des valeurs non aryennes à vos enfants. Elle les perverti alors qu'ils sont si jeunes. » . Ni une ni deux Troisième Reich s'en alla corriger les manières de sa femme, mais ses deux enfants l'en empêchèrent lui répétant que la méchante servante mentait et qu'elle les frappait quand il n'était pas là. Cela énerva encore plus le Troisième Reich qui n'aimait pas qu'on lui mentent, il fit arrêté la jeune femme sous le motif de haute trahison, elle fut déporté dans un camps de concentration.

France ignorait si son calvaire allait prendre fin un jour. Elle serra contre sa poitrine ses deux jeunes enfants et jura d'essayé de tuer leur père. Peut être que ce thé servira à l'affaiblir lentement et doucement avant le coup final.


End file.
